


Love Languages

by albert_al, oops (albert_al)



Series: APH Rarepair week 2019 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albert_al/pseuds/albert_al, https://archiveofourown.org/users/albert_al/pseuds/oops
Summary: Antonio and Arthur have very different love languages. Sometimes it makes things complicated.





	Love Languages

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rarepair week, the prompt was languages

“Ahh!”

Arthur jumped as Antonio came up behind him. He spun around ready to face whoever his attacker was.

His heart raced, he was prepared for anything, a knife, or a gun or-

Then he saw Antonio standing there and his face fell.

“Oh, it’s just you”

Antonio just laughed, like he always did.

“You really need to stop doing that”

Arthur grumbled, regaining his composure. Smoothing down his shirt, which was becoming too wrinkled for his liking.

They had very different ways of showing love.

They had known that from the beginning, at first, it was charming to Arthur.

The way they bounced off of one another, was fun and unpredictable. That’s why he liked Antonio, that’s why he had agreed to move in with him.

Because he loved him.

Antonio planted a wet kiss on his cheek and grinned.

“I’m sorry, I just can’t help myself sometimes”

Arthur shrunk away from his touch, he did not like being so close to someone else.

“Well try harder next time”

Arthur was not sure he liked all of this touching, hugging, and kissing.

He preferred other ways of expressing his affection.

Spending time alone together, sipping tea reading the paper. That seemed just perfect to him.

Antonio thought otherwise.

They had many different opinions on everything. From cleaning to kisses, to how often the bed should be made.

Almost to the point, it was irritating…

“Sorry”

Antonio said, looking at the floor appearing to be guilty.

Arthur shook his head and sighed.

Because he knew deep down that Antonio wasn’t.


End file.
